Female Story 2
My gender-swapped version of Toy Story 2. Cast *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) as Woody *Jasmine (Aladdin) as Buzz Lightyear *Eric (The Little Mermaid) as Bo Peep *Gidget (The Secret Life of Pets) as Slinky Dog *Cera (The Land Before Time) as Rex *Brenda (Sausage Party) as Mr. Potato Head *Frank (Sausage Party) as Mrs. Potato Head *Miss Piggy (Muppets) as Hamm *Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-it Ralph) as Sarge *Gloria (Happy Feet) as Wheezy *Darby (My Friends Tigger and Pooh) as Andy Davis *Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) as Mrs. Davis *Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) as Molly Davis *Dot (A Bug's Life) as Lenny *Aladdin as Jessie *Rain (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimmaron) as Bullseye *Fairy Godmother (Shrek 2) as Stinky Pete *Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) as Al McWiggins *Mirage (Aladdin: The Series) as Emperor Zurg *Sadira (Aladdin: The Series) as Utility Belt Buzz *Rita (Oliver & Company) as Buster *Billy (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) as Amy *Scarecrow (The Wizard of Oz) as Amy's Barbie Doll (Face 1) *Tin Man (The Wizard of Oz) as Amy's Barbie Doll (Face 2) *Mac (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) as Emily *Flynn Rider (Tangled) as Emily (Adult) *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as The Little Green Men Scenes * 1 Opening Credits Terence's Mission * 2 Ariel's Lost Hat It's Rita * 3 Ariel's Arm Sleeve Gets Ripped * 4 Ariel Meets Gloria Mernapped By Madame Medusa * 5 Madame Medusa * 6 The Roundup Gang * 7 Ariel's Roundup * 8 Ariel Loses Her Arm Sleeve * 9 Crossing The Road * 10 Arrival Of Flora/At Madame Medusa's Female Barn * 11 Arabian Princess Switch/The Princes Aisle * 12 Medusa's Plot * 13 Aladdin's Story When He Loved Me * 14 Into The Vents * 15 To The Rescue/Ariel Stays * 16 Battle With Mirage * 17 Ariel Vs Fairy Godmother/Saving Aladdin * 18 Welcome Home * 19 End Credits * 20 Female Story 2 Outtakes Cast Gallery NEWER Ariel Mermaid.png|Ariel as Woody Jasmine2.jpg|Jasmine as Buzz Lightyear Ericpic1.png|Prince Eric as Bo Peep Brenda-0.jpg|Brenda as Mr. Potato Head Da1ea6_32626d09e21c43e08f3f9df87304d610-mv2.jpg|Frank as Mrs. Potato Head Gidget dog.png|Gidget as Slinky Dog Muppets - Miss Piggy - Render.png|Miss Piggy as Hamm Cera in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg|Cera as Rex Sergeant Calhoun transparent.png|Sergeant Calhoun as Sarge Darby in My Friends Tigger and Pooh.jpg|Darby as Andy Davis Jon Arbuckle.png|Jon Arbuckle as Mrs. Davis Stewie Griffin.png|Stewie Griffin as Molly Davis Dot in A Bug's Life.jpg|Dot as Lenny Aladdin Pose.png|Aladdin as Jessie 290px-Raingaze.png|Rain as Bullseye Fairy Godmother.gif|Fairy Godmother as Stinky Pete Madame Medusa.png|Madame Medusa as Al McWiggins Mirage2.jpg|Mirage as Emperor Zurg Sadira_(Aladdin).jpg|Sadira as Utility Belt Buzz Mrs Adult Gloria's close up in Happy Feet Two.png|Gloria as Wheezy Rita.jpg|Rita as Buster MrBilly2.png|Billy as Amy Scarecrow1.jpg|Scarecrow as Amy's Barbie Doll (Face 1) 27284534.jpg|Tin Man as Amy's Barbie Doll (Face 2) Mac Foster's.jpg|Mac as Emily Flynn Rider pose.jpg|Flynn Rider as Emily (Adult) Apple Bloom ID S4E17.png|Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle.PNG|Sweetie Belle Scootaloo offering help crop S1E24.png|and Scootaloo as The Little Green Men Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Sequels Category:Genderswap Spoofs Category:Gender Swap Category:Abeiscool40 Category:Prince Eric and Ariel Category:Aladdin and Jasmine